


will you lie here for me? (with your lips silently?)

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Series: the grass grows, we take it, we want it [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: When Ezra attempts to catch up with work, an unexpected visitor drops by.
Relationships: Ezra/Fiona (OC)
Series: the grass grows, we take it, we want it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110386
Kudos: 3





	will you lie here for me? (with your lips silently?)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspiration: will you lie from lizzie the musical.
> 
> im gonna try posting my oc stuff on ao3 because why not?

Ezra sat at his desk, scribbling out words of ink on a letter to Sage, who would give it to the court. It was pretty much an apology note for all his incompetence as a god over the past 600 and a half years, as he wasn’t very popular with the people in positions of power in the society he helped run.

Was he going work on himself and become a better leader? Maybe so. All he knew for sure was that the lonely feeling that surrounded him was started to get to him. The band was at the bar, probably causing a ruckus so massive that they were gonna get kicked out.

He was truly alone for one of the first times in his life.

Until there was a knock on the chamber door.

He huffed and pulled himself out of his chair. It was probably the band, hammered out of their minds. Then they’d probably distract him and eventually pass out on the floor of his study and then he’d wouldn’t have the letter done.

Just the thought of it stressed him out to his core.

He swung the front door open. “I’m working, what-“

His tone changed when he realized it was Fiona standing in front of him, with her pale green nightgown in her arms and wearing a face that looked like it had seen all the world’s horrors.

He smiled. “Well, hello there.” He said. “Do you need anything?”

“...would it be okay if I slept over tonight?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Sure!” He answered, gesturing inside. “Come on in!” 

If this was anyone else, besides maybe Gus, he’d say no and slam the door in their face. But this was Fiona, and she was different from everyone else.

“Soooo, what do you wanna do?” He shrugged, shutting the large stone door behind him as his partner followed him in.

“Your bedroom.” She smiled. “It’s always so quiet and peaceful down there.”

“Whatever you say, Fifi.” The blond grinned, a rather odd look in his crystal blue eyes. He had come up with some... new plans for the night.

Ezra’s bedroom was like his work ethnic: a wreck. There were two big mirrors on top of a tiny desk, with various kinds of eyeliner scattered all over it, and one bed with a long black blanket haphazardly draped over it.

To him, it was a mess. To Fiona, it was a safe haven, the only place she could truly be alone with her lover.

The god was bend over the table in front one of the mirrors, wiping off his eyeliner with a small, black cloth. His partner was sitting on his bed in her pretty little nightgown, smiling as she examined Ezra. He was such an ethereal being, he could easily be mistaken for a angel that had fallen from the heavens. She loved every single detail about him. His long, beautiful blonde hair that was always pulled back into a low ponytail, his crystal blue eyes surrounded by black eyeliner that could light up an entire room, his snazzy leather jacket and tight, tight leather jeans...

“Okay, what happened?”

Fiona was knocked out of his thoughts by the one in them, who was leaning against the grey wall with a concerned look on his face.

“What... what do you mean?”

“Well, you only sleep over here when you’re going through something. Is that why you’re here now?”

The greenery goddess nodded, her dark brown eyes staring at the floor.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He questioned, walking over and plopping down next to her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

”No, I would like to talk about it.” She responded, turning slightly away from Ezra. “I had... an episode at a meeting. Where I couldn’t move, feel, or even think. They were asking too many questions, and I was so stressed... I couldn’t take it.” She explained. “They were whispering about me, making jokes about me, acting like I was a toddler and I couldn’t understand what they were saying, but I could.”

She huffed, crossing her arms against her chest. The regular villagers of the forest practically worshipped her, but the members of the court treated her like an incompetent child. Every time she dared do something even a little bit odd, they would whisper and murmur about it like it was the new, hot gossip sweeping the forest by storm.

She pretended it didn’t hurt, but it did, it did a lot.

“...can I touch you?” Ezra asked, knowing how his girlfriend could sometimes be uncomfortable with people touching her.

Fiona looked him right in those beautiful eyes that she loved so much, and threw herself onto him.

“Oh, Fifi...” The god cooed sympathetically, wrapping his arms around her and tracing circles on her back. The goddess in his arms sunk her fingers into the back of his jacket, and let her tears run out of her eyes and onto his chest.

She was tired. Tired of being feeling like this. Tired of being treated like a nuisance. Tired of living this life.

But she was also a bit at peace. Yes, she was in a rather unfortunate position at the moment, but she was finding comfort in the arms of the man she loved more than anything, listening to him whisper sweet nothing into her ear, in his tiny, quaint bedroom.

As awful as she was feeling right now, the other aspects of the situation made it feel nearly therapeutic to release all her negative emotions.

She could finally try and make peace with them.

—

After what felt like a thousand years, she found it in her to pull herself together. She was still sitting on the bed, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he slowly rocked her back and fourth.

“You feeling any better?”

“Maybe just a tad bit.” Fiona responded in a low tone of voice.

Ezra nodded, and stopped rocking. Fiona grabbed his shoulders, and pushed herself up so she was facing him directly. “Do you ever feel pathetic?”

“Well, sometimes. Why?”

“Because I do. I feel pathetic right now.”

“Fifi, look at me.”

He gazed into Fiona’s dark brown eyes and lifted her chin up with his finger, his thumb gently grazing her bottom lip.

“You are the bravest...”

He took in every single detail about her. Her gorgeous eyes staring back into his, her beautiful, puffy black hair that looked like the midnight sky, the way her long, slim fingers were sinking into his shoulder...

Surely, she was the most dazzling thing alive.

“...strongest, most wonderful person I’ve ever met. And you are definitely not pathetic.”

Silence.

“Ezra?”

“Hm?”

Fiona cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back, grabbing her hips and pushing her against the bedframe.

He moved down to her neck, kissing it softly. “Oh, my sunflower...” Fiona sighed, a smirk on her face. “You’re being rather impulsive, I merely want to lie with you right now.”

“Whatever makes you happy, Fifi.” Ezra responded. He leaned up to press one last kiss to her forehead before switching the light off, taking off his jacket, and lying flat on his back on the bed, allowing Fiona to rest her head on his chest.

“Goodnight, Ezra.” She murmured.

“Night, Fiona.”

She smiled and closed her eyes.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

She feel asleep, feeling adored by her lover.


End file.
